Nos amis les microbes
by Ladyboy
Summary: [UA]Lorsque le virus de la rage s'enmêle à un ébat entre deux scientifiques...[OS][HPDM]


Nos amis les microbes 

-Ah je vais lâcher !

-Déconnes pas Potter, non d'une marmotte en chaleur c'est le virus de la rage que tu tiens entre tes mains !

-Même si je lâche tu ne risques rien Malfoy toi tu es enragé toute l'année !

-Arrêtes de dire des conneries sinon je vais m'énerver et te mordre pour te montrer une fois pour toutes que je suis pas malade !

-Oh oui vas-y mords moi grand fou !

Draco haussa un sourcil interrogateur et eut un sourire narquois en voyant la lueur amusée dans les yeux de son homologue brun.

-Ah Potty je te prendrai bien là tout de suite après avoir arraché cette blouse blanche qui moule trop ton adorable fessier pour ton bien mais nous sommes dans un labo d'étude des microbes et virus en tout genre. J'aurai trop peur que le virus de la peste veuille se faire un plan à trois, ce ne serai pas raisonnable.

-N'en dis pas plus sinon je sens que je vais pleurer, tu comprends j'ai les hormones en ébullition et je suis en plein dans ma mauvaise période du mois ce qui me rend extrêmement sensible. Hier je me suis mis à pleurer devant « ça se discute : j'ai des problèmes d'herpès et je crains de finir ma vie seul »

Draco se mit à rire

-Potty tu ne peux pas être dans ta mauvaise période ou alors tu m'as caché des choses…Et quand à ton hyper-sensibilité c'est pas nouveau, rappelles toi l'autre jour tu t'es mis à pleurer parce que Raphie la souris venait de mourir alors que tu lui avais injecté toi-même un virus mutant de la varicelle !

-La ferme Malfoy, c'est bas de jouer sur mon point faible !

-Il y a un autre point faible sur lequel je me propose de jouer _dit le blond de manière suggestive_

-Pas ici enfin, il y a des microbes qui nous regardent !

-POTTER ! MALFOY ! _vociféra une voix ressemblant de près à un grognement de Troll_

Surpris Harry laissa échapper la précieuse plaque en verre qui vola au ralenti dans un effet très Martixien avant de reprendre sa vitesse normale et d'exploser à terre.

-NOON ! hurlèrent les deux scientifiques en cœur

-Depuis quand on répond à son patron ?! _s'exclama le professeur Rogue _Je vous l'ai déjà dit moins de flirt plus d'action ! Et je n'entends pas par là que vous devez vous envoyer en l'air dans la centrifugeuse ! Je veux les résultats de la nouvelle étude microbienne sur mon bureau dans une heure !

-C'est notre avis de décès que vous aurez sur votre bureau dans une heure espèce de crétin ! _hurla Harry hors de lui_

Draco posa une main sur son épaule pour le calmer, geste inhabituel de sa part comme pouvait le traduire le regard surpris d'Harry

-Je crains que nous ayons un petit problème professeur, nous venons de faire accidentellement tomber la lame sur laquelle était disposé la rage.

Le professeur Rogue se massa les tempes de l'autre coté de la porte vitrée

-Bon, il faut voir le bon côté des choses au moins vous avez fait tomber un virus que l'on sait combattre et je suppose qu'évidemment vous n'aviez pas encore renouvelé votre vaccin…non ce serai surprenant de votre part !

-Mais vous savez bien que les nouvelles doses d'antidote que nous avons testé on été envoyées dans un autre labo pour être validées ! Il nous faudra au moins trois heures avant d'en recevoir deux doses ! Et ce en admettant qu'il n'y ait aucun problème durant le transfert !

-Calmez-vous Potter il ne sert à rien de paniquer, vous allez aller vous désinfecter et mettre de nouveaux vêtements en attendant dans la douche attenante au labo que nous allons condamner sur le champ pour les heures à venir.

-Bordel, je ne suis pas couvert de boue, j'ai chopé la rage, cela ne servira à rien ! _s'écria le brun_

-Cessez cela Mr. Potter et faîtes ce que je vous dis si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver à fermenter sous un pont de Londres.

-Vous n'oseriez jamais !

Rogue haussa un sourcil et Harry partit en soupirant vers les douches

-Après que Monsieur Potter ait terminé ce sera votre tour Monsieur Malfoy.

Draco acquiesça et suivi la direction prise par le brun. Alors que Rogue s'éloignait dans un ample mouvement de robe Draco eut un sourire machiavélique.

-Pourquoi attendre qu'il ait fini ? _se dit-il_

Voilà des mois qu'il jouait à ce petit jeu du je t'aime moi non plus, qu'il faisaient des allusions plus ou moins fines, qu'ils se tournaient autour tout en faisant mine de se détester devant leurs collègues alors que l'ont sentait bien entre eux une alchimie bien qu'un peu perverse.

Draco s'accouda contre le mur à l'entrée des vestiaires, tout était silencieux on entendait que le bruit de la douche sous laquelle Harry se trouvait. Une douce vapeur s'élevait au dessus de celle-ci.

_POV d'un microbe_

Enfin ! après tant d'années passées dans un fichu récipient surprotégé nous prenons enfin l'air ! Camarades l'heure des microbes est venue ! montrons leur qui sont les maîtres à ces petits prétentieux d'humains qui pensent pouvoir nous vaincre à coup de sérum ! Certes il recommenceront sûrement il y a de grandes chances pour que beaucoup d'entre nous meurent au combat mais nous devons nous battre pour imposer notre loi !

Exacerbons leurs sens, démultiplions leur rage et leur envie jusqu'à les rendre fous !

Nous sommes des mutants alors prouvons notre différence et montrons notre différence par rapport à nos ancêtres !

Vive la république , Vive la rage !

Fin du POV

Harry ne l'avouerait jamais devant Rogue mais cette douche lui faisait un bien fou, certes elle n'avait aucun effet sur sa récente maladie mais l'eau chaude coulant sur son corps lui semblait plus réelle qu'auparavant. C'était étrange, tellement étrange.

Draco ôta ses chaussures et sa blouse ainsi que la plupart de ses vêtements ne gardant que son boxer, il avança à pas feutrés vers la cabine fumante.

Harry appuya sur le bouton d'eau chaude, il en voulait encore même s'il savait que Draco attendait sûrement qu'il sorte pour se doucher à son tour ayant trop de respect pour lui pour oser se trouver nu dans une cabine adjacente.

-Erreur…_murmura une voix qui ressemblait de près à un ronronnement juste derrière lui_

Harry sursauta non seulement parce qu'il constata qu'il avait parlé à voix haute mais également parce qu'il s'était retourné violemment se retrouvant ainsi face à face avec Draco. Ce dernier affichait un sourire appréciateur, Harry quant à lui se sentit rougir violemment sans que la douche y soit pour quelque chose. Non seulement il était nu comme un vers face à son collège de travail mais la vision de ce dernier si peu vêtu ne le laissait pas du tout indifférent ce qui le gênait encore plus. A ce moment il y avait quelque chose d'aussi tendre que pervers et maniaque dans le sourire de Draco qui plaqua Harry contre la paroi de la douche en mettant ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête collant par la même occasion son corps au sien.

-Petit Potty devient vite grand à ce que je vois _rit le blond alors qu'Harry déglutissait difficilement_

POV des microbes

Aux armes citoyeeeens formeezzz vos bataillooonss !

Marchoooons marchooons vers cette partie qui doit durer longtemmppss !

Fin du POV

Draco passa ses doigts fin le long du torse du brun, qui n'avait pas spécialement l'air contre. Cependant ce contact fut comme une décharge électrique, Harry et Draco se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds et un sourire qui s'agrandit brusquement. Draco posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du brun attendant une –autre- réaction

-On ne devrait pas les microbes vont proliférer…_marmonna Harry_

_-_Et ils ne vont pas être les seuls_…dit Draco en promenant ses mains dans des endroits plus dangereux alors qu'il embrassait de façon prononcée la jugulaire de son camarade de travail qui était en train de se liquéfier. _

Draco stoppa ses activités sous le grognement frustré de son nouvel ami très proche, le blond sourit

-Pas si vite mon chou pas si vite…

POV des microbes

_microbe n°1 :_ A la pêche aux moules moules moules  
_microbe n°2 :_ Gné ?

_microbe n°3 :_ Putain le 1 il est bourré !

_microbe n°4 :_ Oh Alain reprends toi !

_microbe n°5 :_ Il a viré taré sous le coup de la frustration  
_microbe n° 6 : _Rest in peace

_microbe n°7 joue la marche funéraire _

Fin du POV

Draco crevait d'envie mais s'amusait encore plus, il avait entraîné Harry au milieu de la douche et tournait en rond autour de lui et baladant sa main au hasard sur le corps de ce dernier.

-Espèce de sadique ! _geint Harry_

-Mais oui je sais que tu aimes ça _rit Draco en mordant doucement l'épaule du brun qui se collait à lui_

Lorsque Draco eut assez joué et que Harry était sur le point de perdre le raison le blond attrapa le brun et le souleva pour le plaquer contre la porte de la douche. Le brun enroula automatiquement ses jambes autour de la taille de son nouveau meilleur ami. Draco pas pour autant décidé à conclure redessina du bout de la langue les abdominaux et le torse bien dessiné. Harry quand à lui avait déclenché l'alerte rouge et était en voie de mort cérébrale.

POV des microbes

_microbe n°10 : _And I will always love yooooouuuu  
_microbe n°11:_ merde on en a perdu un autre!  
_microbe n°12:_ j'irai crucifier ton cooorps  
_microbe n°11 : _double merde on est aussi en train de perde le 12 , défibrillateur chargez à 500 !

_microbe n° 15 :_ Sos bactériens en détresse !

-Putain Malfoy vas-y je n'en peux plus ! _supplia Harry_

-J'aime quand tu me supplies ! _murmura Draco en suçant le lobe de l'oreille du brun_

_-_Quand on sortira de là je porterai plainte pour non assistance à personne en danger !_ réussit à articuler le supplicié_

Cependant Draco n'en pouvait lui non plus, il se décida donc à préparer son nouvel amant qui poussa un petit cri qui le rendit à moitié sourd lorsqu'il commença

POV des microbes

_microbe n° 26 :_ oh oui prends moi !  
_microbe n° 29 :_ Hein qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?!  
_microbe n° 32 :_ Vous êtes tous morts pourquoi vous parlez plus ?

_microbe n° 34 :_ Merde j'ai chopé la fin du film en muet !

-Potter arrêtes de crier comme ça sinon les autres microbes vont vouloir se joindre à nous eux aussi !

Ils ne firent très vite plus qu'un et alors que Draco commençait à bouger, la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit à la volée.

-POTTER ! MALFOY ! hurla une voix

-ALLEZ EN ENFER ! s'écrièrent les deux concernés en atteignant l'extase

POV des microbes

_Tous en chœur :_ Ahh we are all gonna die ! we are all gonna die!

C'est ainsi qu'Harry et Draco vaincurent la rage sans piqûre et que Rogue fit désinfecter de font en comble tout le labo et surtout les douches mais pas par peur de la maladie…

_**.The End.**_

Hum oui je sais que cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mis à jour mes fics mais le bac approchant à grand pas c'est difficile en ce moment mais je tenterai de faire des efforts promis au pire on se retrouve fin juin ;) En attendant j'espère que ce petit OS (qui est je l'avoue un gros délire sorti de mon esprit malade) vous aura plut :x

Laissez moi une petite (ou grande) review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

A tout de suite j'espère :

Lysiane.


End file.
